Cloud applications are becoming more widely used and provide important services to users of these cloud applications. It is important for cloud application providers and hence the cloud infrastructure providers to host cloud applications in a way the meets various performance requirements. Such performance requirements ensure a positive user experience for the user of the cloud application.
The relationships between the user, cloud application provider, and cloud infrastructure provider mean that the user may be a customer of the application provider, and the application provider may be a customer of the cloud infrastructure provider. In certain cloud application deployments the cloud application provider and cloud infrastructure provider may be the same entity. In any of these customer/service provider relationships a service level agreement (SLA) may be implemented to specify certain performance requirements to ensure a desired user experience. Accordingly, the cloud application may be deployed in a manner to meet the SLA requirements.